


Feliz Navidad!

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for @dude_ette as a belated birthday present... I hope you can enjoy it ;) Happy Belated Birthday BB!<br/>Glam100 Prompt #009: scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dude__ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude__ette/gifts).



Sauli tried to be very careful while he rubbed aloe Vera into the burned skin of Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy hissed.

“Sorry, baby. I try to be careful, but I have to make sure I cover all the burned areas.”

Tommy sighed.

“It’s just so stupid. I should have known better. It’s not my first time in Mexico.”

Adam leaned over Tommy’s shoulder and softly kissed his cheek.

“We’ll make it better, babe. Just let Sauli finish.”

Tommy moaned while Adam kissed along his neck and shivered under Adam’s attention.

“And… I’m done!”

Tommy blinked and sighed in relief.

“Thanks, love.”

***

Sauli walked around Tommy and sat down onto his lap. He pulled his arms carefully around Tommy’s neck and pulled him closer. Adam kissed along his spine, making Tommy arch his back.

“God, I missed that. You are not allowed to leave me again for such a long time!”

Adam grinned into his lower back, pulling at his shorts.

Sauli took Tommy’s face in his hands and moved his hips slowly. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Tommy could feel Sauli’s cock against his own and moved slowly, so they rubbed against each other. Sauli moaned into Tommy’s mouth.

***

“Hey, guys, I feel so lonely here…”

Sauli chuckled into the kiss and Tommy reached out behind him to take Adam’s hand and to put it over his and Sauli’s cocks.

“Yeah, that is more along what I thought we would do…”

Tommy pulled out of the kiss with Sauli and turned his head towards Adam to kiss him over his shoulder. Their lips just touched, when Tommy jerked away.

“Fuck, that hurt!”

Adam took a closer look at Tommy’s shoulder. He blew air on it.

“We need to be careful. Don’t want to see your beautiful skin in scars.”

***

“We should move this to bed.”

Sauli got up and pulled Tommy with him towards the master bedroom. They were loosing their clothes on their way, until they reached the bed. Tommy moved careful to sit down against the head piece, his shoulders right above it. Adam and Sauli crawled their way up to him. Just as they reached his chest, they turned towards each other and their lips met. Tommy watched their tongues sliding in and out of their mouths and grabbed his cock.

“Damn, you two…”

He stroked his cock to full hardness while biting his bottom lip.

***

Adam pulled away and leaned down to suck on Tommy’s nipple. Sauli moved down Tommy’s body again, his blue eyes locked on Tommy’s. His tongue darted out to lick over Tommy’s cock, all the way down to the base. Tommy let go of his cock and grabbed Sauli’s locks between his fingers.

“God, I missed your mouth.”

Sauli smiled and Tommy arched up, as Adam bit hard down on his nipple.

“Fuck! You jealous bustard! I missed your mouth too…”

Adam grinned and slowly licked the sting away, before he moved down Tommy’s body, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

***

Sauli pushed Tommy’s legs up and Adam placed a pillow under his ass. Tommy moaned in anticipation.

Two pair of blue eyes looked up at him, worry clouding them.

“I’m fine guys, just please, don’t you stop!”

They grinned and Sauli moved between Tommy’s legs, his tongue stroking down towards his hole. Tommy squirmed when Sauli’s tongue dipped inside him.

Adam watched them for a while, his hand on his own cock, slowly teasing himself. Then he leaned down and sucked Tommy’s cock into his mouth in one smooth move.

“FUCK!”

Tommy screamed and pushed even deeper into Adam’s mouth.

***

Adam took him into his throat, until his nose touched Tommy’s stomach.

“Oh yes! Definitely missed that mouth.”

Tommy mumbled, while he watched Adam’s lips moving around his shaft.

Sauli chose that moment to push one lubed finger inside Tommy, the mix of pain and pleasure, almost driving Tommy over the edge. They started to move together in one rhythm, Adam sucking, Sauli fingering him. Tommy reached out and buried his hands in their locks and pulled while his orgasm took over and he spilled his semen into Adam’s throat. His body trembled, and then went still.

“Love you guys!”

***

Adam let Tommy’s cock out of his mouth, while Sauli pulled his finger out of Tommy. They met in a messy kiss and Tommy had to moan knowing they shared his come. They moved up, until their cocks rubbed against each other. Tommy reached out and put his hand around them. They moved closer together, and Tommy stroked faster, while they shared hungry kisses. Suddenly Sauli tensed and come spilled over Tommy’s fingers, making the friction just that bit easier to make Adam fall over the edge.

Adam and Sauli pulled away, trying to catch their breaths, their foreheads touching.

***

Then Adam and Sauli laid down beside Tommy, their heads on his chest, their fingers entwined with his on his stomach. Silence enveloped him, pulled him in, made him breathe easier. This here, those men – his men – this was what mattered the most.

“I missed you both so much,” Tommy whispered, not sure if they could hear him. Sauli was obviously asleep.

Adam looked up, a tired smile on his face.

“Yeah, I can’t wait, to have you with me on the road again.”

Tommy smiled. Yeah, it was time to be together again.

To make love.

To make music.


End file.
